


Post-show Coital

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Making Out, MarKian, Public Hand Jobs, Shnicky - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a great show, Mark and Kian can't keep their hands off each other. Shane is a hypocrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-show Coital

“What are you lads doing tonight?” Shane said, placing a tray of soft-drinks on the tiny dressing room coffee table. After a few disastrous nights where more than one of them had been... well, plastered off their brains, they had made a pre-show pact that it was soft-drinks only. Sure it had its hazards, like that time Mark had just a little too much fanta lemon and had to take a little ‘break’ mid-show to keep from vomiting on stage. It was fairly safe at the moment though. There was about forty-five minutes until the show started so there was plenty of time for the bubbles to settle before they had to go leap around like manic pogo sticks.

Kian picked up a glass of lemonade, his other hand firmly entwined in Mark’s, and shrugged. “Dunno. Night in probably. Gotta be up for the shoot and don’t wanna look like I’ve been run over by the tour bus.”

“You would anyway.” Nicky joked, taking a sip from his Coke. “Sleep wouldn’t fix that mug.”

Kian glared as Mark chuckled and the darker boy placated him with one of his trademark innocent grins. Kian’s eyes softened and Shane shook his head. The younger boy had Kian wrapped around his little finger.

“What about you?” Mark asked in return, moving his free hand to play with the blonde strands at the back of Kian’s neck, winking as Kian gave him a soppy smile.

“Hadn’t thought about it. Shane?” Nicky shoved Shane lightly as he realised Shane was staring unseeingly at the ceiling. “Shane!”

“What?!” Shane jumped, startled out of his reverie and sticking his tongue out at Nicky in response to the patronizing eye-roll. It was fun to be an adult.

“What are we doing tonight?”

“Dunno. The usual?”

“Get pissed and shag?” Mark laughed.

“Good plan.” Nicky replied, giving Mark the finger as he downed the rest of his drink. He looked distastefully at the empty glass, wishing it contained some kind of alcoholic beverage, before turning back to Shane. “Did you remember to pack the handcuffs?

“I didn’t need to hear that!” Kian cried, covering his ears as Shane went to nod. “We hear enough of your sex life through the wall, thankyou very much. We don’t need more details.”

“And you don’t think we know far too much about your late-night antics?” Shane retorted. “You really are a slut, aren’t you Feehily?” Mark blushed a deep red at that and Nicky laughed as Kian’s eyes turned cold and hard at the concept that someone would dare cast aspersions on his boyfriend.

“Shut up.”

Shane sniggered and stood up for another trip to the fridge. “Just calling it like I see it.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Or hear it for that matter.”

 

*

 

It was a good show. The fans were absolutely buzzing and that, in turn, made the four boys totally hyperactive, happily playing up to the crowd. The promise of the night to come had their spirits up and, while they went for a shag every night, talking about it had the idea fresh in their minds. Mark remembered the mention of handcuffs and absently wondered if Kian had packed anything out of their toybox.

He really was a slut, wasn’t he?

Kian flashed him a quick smile between songs and he grinned back, hoping his sudden erection was hidden from the crowd. Yeah; when it came to Kian he was a total slut.

The last song finished and he watched as Nicky dragged Shane off the dark stage and towards the waiting cars. He snickered. Those two had been pumping out pheromones all through the set. He just hoped the fans hadn’t noticed the few times Nicky had zoned out staring at Shane’s arse; the boy’s eyes had been glued there the entire night. Shane hadn’t done anything about it, Mark noted. If anything, he had encouraged it, teasing his boyfriend with sexier-than-normal wiggles and thrusts. Mark could almost see Nicky salivating.

A hand gripped his arm tightly and he laughed as Kian tugged him along towards the car without a backward glance, almost tossing him into the back seat. The door slammed behind him and he moaned as Kian straddled him and took his face between his hands, attacking his lips. Mark just thanked god that the windows were tinted and there was a partition between them and the driver. This was a very compromising position to be caught in.

“Kian, stop...” With that in mind, Mark gasped as Kian’s hands headed for his crotch and demanding lips assaulted his neck. Kian looked up in confusion, his eyes glazed with lust. Mark drew in a breath at the desperate look in his lover’s eyes, glinting above flushed cheeks. God he was sexy.

“What?”

Mark shook his head. “Nothing. You keep going.”

Kian resumed his position with added fervour, his fingers fumbling frantically with Mark’s zip; finally gaining purchase and wrenching open the front of his trousers. He grinned mischievously and both boys groaned as Kian’s hand groped in his boxers and came into contact with hard flesh. Mark gripped Kian’s hair and clumsily tangled his tongue with the blonde’s, bucking his hips helplessly, listening to Kian moan appreciatively as his fingers slid through the moisture beaded on Mark’s tip.

“Want you.” Kian growled as he pulled away and Mark’s head fell back on the seat of the car. “Want to lick you and suck you and fuck you...” Mark gasped, his hands clenching on his own thighs in an effort to ground himself against the desperate ministrations on his body.

“Ki...” Mark panted, reaching shakily for the buttons on Kian’s shirt. “Just fucking...”

Kian slid off the seat, out of Mark’s grip and grinned up, still pumping hard. He leant forward, wrapping his lips over his teeth. He was going to take Mark higher than...

The car stopped and a quick glance told Mark they were outside the hotel. Both boys swore and Mark tucked himself painfully back into his trousers, running his fingers through his tousled hair to try and make it look halfway respectable while Kian rebuttoned his shirt. Mark gave him a quick grin just as the door was opened by the driver and they climbed out of the car, trying desperately to hide their swollen lips from any wayward photographers or fans that were loitering about their hotel. Mark looked ahead and noticed Shane and Nicky dashing towards the stairwell. Apparently they’d had the same idea.

“Lift! Now!” Mark ordered, wrapping his coat around him to hide his agonizingly crushed erection. Kian nodded and half ran to the elevator, trying not to look conspicuously hurried, but too horny to actually care. Mark followed closely, pinning Kian against the elevator wall as the doors slid safely shut.

His tongue slid into Kian’s mouth and Kian groaned as a muscular thigh forced it’s way between his, grinding against his rapidly swelling member. He gasped, and sucked enthusiastically on the brunette’s tongue, suggestively building a rhythm. Mark got the hint and moved both his tongue and leg faster.

The lift stopped and they sprang apart, racing to their room with a quick glance down the hall to make sure there was no-one else present. Nicky and Shane burst out of the stairwell just as Mark was about to shut the door and he gave them a quick nod, returned moments before the two men slammed their door behind them.

Mark shut their own door and turned back to Kian, who was already working on getting his lover’s zip reopened. He helped out by grappling with Kian’s zip, both managing to get the other’s trousers open and on the floor with only a moment between them.

Kian backed Mark towards the bed, both boys sniggering lustfully as Mark’s knees hit the mattress and Kian fell on top, pushing him into the mattress. Two sets of fingers fumbled with shirt buttons and Mark raked his fingers down the newly exposed chest, licking his lips in fascination as dark nipples hardened under his touch. Mark’s shirt was opened moments later and Kian attached his lips immediately to one swollen nipple, sucking hard, feeling Mark cry and writhe beneath him.

“Stop a second.” Kian said, pulling back to look at his near naked boyfriend. “Got an idea.”

Mark raised his eyebrow, shedding his remaining clothes, including his shoes and socks, as Kian rooted around his suitcase, undressing all the while.

“Okay.” Kian said, climbing back on the bed and kissing Mark soundly. Mark gasped as he felt something hard and inorganic against his belly, the touch turning to fire as he heard a light buzzing start up. Oh goody. Kian had brought the toys.

Kian moved the vibrator over Mark’s belly, pressing alternately light and firm to give the game an element of surprise. Mark writhed desperately as the toy moved up his chest and circled one nipple, wringing frantic cries from the younger boy. Kian grinned and kissed him passionately, tracing it across Mark’s chest to the other nipple and holding it there as Mark went wild, his tongue meeting Kian’s in an erratic staccato rhythm. Kian moaned as the vibrator was sandwiched between their grinding bodies, causing him to harden even more at the sensation.

Mark gasped and Kian moved up to straddle him, moving the toy across Mark’s collarbones and then down the centre of his chest, pausing to trace it around Mark’s bellybutton. Mark cried out as the vibrator circled the deep well and then was poked gently inside, sending the vibrations throughout his body. This was just too much! He almost screamed as the vibrator moved down again, tracing over the virgin skin above a dark cluster of coarse pubic hair.

“Ki...” Mark gasped, arching off the bed as much as he could with Kian sitting astride his legs. The toy moved again, tracing in a slow spiral down towards Mark’s straining cock, running gently around the base and then travelling up the shaft. Mark couldn’t help it this time. It was too intense. He shrieked loudly and buried his head back into the pillow, his hands thrashing about for something to hold onto. Kian’s hair was good enough so he gripped that, gasping like a fish as hot lips descended onto his own, the vibrator moving over his tip and then back down towards his aching balls.

He cried out as the vibrator was pressed lightly against his entrance, making the already quivering nerves there jump and scream for more attention. Kian obliged, pressing the tip just inside Mark’s body and rocking it back and forth. Mark let out a helpless moan and gripped Kian’s hair tighter, moving the other hand around his boyfriend’s side and letting his fingernails dig into Kian’s back.

Kian growled at the pleasurable pain of blunt enamel scratching up his spine and kissed Mark passionately, all the while twisting the plastic shaft gradually into Mark’s body. He glanced down. Mark’s erection was trapped between them, weeping considerably, throbbing so hard it was pulsing against his stomach. It needed release so badly, a concept that was emphasised when Kian noticed how red Mark’s lips were and how he was looking around unseeingly, overwhelmed by lust.

He whispered Mark’s name and the younger boy turned his unfocused gaze to the man lying on top, letting out a low whimper as he realised how dark the blue eyes had become. “Okay?” Kian asked, moving his free hand to stroke away a loose strand of dark hair. A frantic mewling sound was his only answer and Kian nodded, kissing him lightly as he twisted the vibrator inside Mark’s body, causing his lover to close his eyes and cry out softly.

Mark opened his eyes when a warm heat suddenly encased his cock. He looked down to see his cock deep in Kian’s mouth, being sucked fervently. He gasped, gripping Kian’s hair once again as Kian took him deeper.

“Kian...” Kian glanced up, his eyes locking with Mark’s.

Kian nodded in understanding and released Mark’s cock just long enough to position his own against the full red lips, crying out as a tongue flicked around the tip. He was close too, the reactions of Mark’s body sending him to the point of no return. He moaned as his arousal was tongued and dropped his lips back over Mark’s, sucking with added enthusiasm as he drove the vibrating shaft in and out of Mark’s body.

Mark groaned around Kian’s hardness as the feelings of the toy and Kian combined rushed through his body. He knew Kian was close, could sense the taste changing, and quickened the pace, wanting them to come together. Kian moaned around Mark and matched the rhythm, grazing his teeth lightly along the length.

Mark pulled away as he felt himself near the edge and let his hand take over; knowing that if he reached the edge first he might bite down. Kian squeezed his balls lightly and he came loudly and unashamedly, taking Kian back into his mouth to finish him after the initial daze wore off and the vibrator had been removed from his body.

“Mark!” Kian cried as he dropped his head on Mark’s thigh next to the rapidly deflating cock. “Oh god... Mark...”

It was a practised jab at Kian’s slit that was his undoing and Mark swallowed his lover’s seed as Kian came with a yell, his knees shaking on the pillows beside Mark’s head as he rode out his orgasm. He rolled off and collapsed next to Mark, their heads near the other’s feet. Mark propped himself up on his elbows and offered Kian his hand, dragging him up so they were face to face, grinning stupidly at each other. Mark kicked lightly at the still humming vibrator and it fell off the bed, batteries falling out with the impact.

Kian giggled. “Wow.”

Mark grinned and drew Kian closer, draping his leg protectively over Kian’s, kissing his nose gently. “Wow.”

Kian shut his eyes with a smile and was just about to drift off to sleep when a noise through the wall caught his attention.

“ _Shane!”_

“ _Harder Nick! Fuck yes!”_

He looked at Mark and they both burst into laughter, Mark burying his face in Kian’s chest to muffle the hysterical sniggers. Kian shook with laughter, cackling into Mark’s hair as the unmistakable sound of a creaking bed echoed through the paper thin hotel wall.

With a last husky scream that couldn’t belong to anyone but Nicky, the noises stopped and they listened for a second to make sure there were no more. Assured that the couple in the other room were finished, they finally stopped laughing, going back to their post-coital cuddle.

The long silence was broken by a sudden deep snigger from the brunette pressed comfortably against Kian’s chest.

“And Shane thinks _I’m_ a slut!”


End file.
